tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Signal
Percy and the Signal is the seventh episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, Stop the Press. Plot Percy works in the yard, collecting coaches and trucks that the bigger engines need for their trains. Although he works hard, he can also be very cheeky. First, he wakes Gordon up by telling him is train is ready. Gordon jumps, thinking he is running late, only for Percy to reveal a line of dirty trucks. Gordon is angry and tries to think of a way to pay Percy back. Percy then goes to James and tells him that the Fat Controller has sent a message for James to not leave the shed. James is delighted, thinking the Fat Controller wants him to pull a special. As a result, he refuses to leave the shed when his driver and fireman try to take him out. The other engines are angry over having to do James' work as well as their own. Finally an engine inspector arrives and tells James to move. James refuses and tells him about the message the Fat Controller sent. The inspector points out the Fat Controller could not send a message as he is away. James is horrified and quickly leaves to find Percy, but Percy had decided to make himself scarce. When the Fat Controller gets back, he does speak to James as well as Percy, telling them both off for causing trouble. A few days later, Percy is showing off to Gordon and James as the Fat Controller has asked him to take trucks to Thomas' junction. He is boasting that he was chosen as he is a really useful engine, but James thinks he probably just wants him out of the way. Gordon and James then put form a plan and put it into action. They claim they were talking about being careful with the signals at the junction, especially "backing signals". Percy, keen to show off, claims that he knows all about signals and leaves, but worries as he has never seen or heard of a backing signal before. Soon Percy arrives at a signal set to danger. However, when its arm moves up instead of down. Percy, having never seen anything like it before, guesses that it is a backing signal and begins reversing. Percy's driver is shocked and quickly stops him, but Percy insists that it is a backing signal and tells his driver about what Gordon and James had said. The driver laughs, then tells him the truth. Percy is eager to leave before he is seen, but it is too late, Gordon goes passed and sees that Percy fell for the trick. Percy quickly and quietly finishes his work. That night in the sheds Gordon and James talk about signals; while they it is funny, Percy is less than impressed. Characters * Gordon * James * Percy * Thomas (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Yards * Ffarquhar Sheds * Elsbridge * Rolf's Castle Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Percy the Small Engine. * Stock footage from Coal is used * In a deleted scene, Thomas also had to do James' work when Percy told him to stay in the shed. * In Japan, this episode is called "Percy's Backing Signal". In Finland this episode is called "Percy and Emergency Signal". Goofs * Percy's left cylinder is hanging off throughout most of the episode. * When Gordon says "James and I had just been speaking about signals at the junction", part of James' face is coming away from his smokebox. * In the close-up of Percy's wheels when he reverses from the signal, a wire is visible. * When Percy goes under the pedestrian bridge at Elsbridge, the reflection of a studio member or camera is visible in the shiny part. * The signal which Percy stops at is not the sort that is meant to point upwards. * Gordon's eyes are wonky throughout the episode. Gallery File:PercyandtheSignalUKtitlecard.png|1986 UK title card File:PercyandtheSignalrestoredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:PercyandtheSignaloriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:PercyandtheSignalUStitlecard.jpg|1998 US title card File:PercyandtheSignalUStitlecard2.jpg|2001 US title card File:PercyandtheSignalWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:PercyandtheSignalSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Coal8.png|"Percy's" driver in stock footage File:PercyandtheSignal1.jpg|Percy, Henry, and Gordon at Knapford File:PercyandtheSignal2.png|Percy File:PercyandtheSignal3.jpg|Percy and James File:PercyandtheSignal4.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal5.jpg|Percy and Gordon File:PercyandtheSignal6.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal7.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal8.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal9.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal10.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal11.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal12.jpg|James File:PercyandtheSignal13.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal14.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal15.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal16.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal17.jpg|Percy, Gordon, and James File:PercyandtheSignal18.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal19.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal20.jpg|Gordon File:PercyandtheSignal21.jpg|James' face is hanging off File:PercyandtheSignal22.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal23.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal24.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal25.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal26.jpg|The "backing signal" File:PercyandtheSignal27.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal28.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal30.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal31.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal32.png File:PercyandtheSignal33.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal34.jpg File:PercyandtheSignal35.jpg File:PercyandTheSignal36.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheSignal37.png File:PercyandtheSignal38.png File:PercyandtheSignal39.png File:PercyandtheSignal40.png|James and Gordon File:PercyandtheSignal41.png|James and Henry File:PercyandtheSignal42.png|James and Edward File:PercyandtheSignal43.png File:PercyandtheSignal44.png File:PercyandtheSignal45.png|Thomas and Percy File:PercyandtheSignal46.png|Thomas and Percy passing Rolf's Castle File:PercyandtheSignal47.png File:PercyandtheSignal48.png File:PercyandtheSignal49.png|Percy's wheels File:PercyandtheSignal50.png File:PercyandtheSignal51.png File:PercyandtheSignal52.png File:PercyandtheSignal53.png File:PercyandtheSignal54.png|Deleted scene Episode File:Percy and the Signal - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes